Homecoming
by Nightlife666
Summary: ok I had this dream last night. It's very out there very UC but it was a dream and i think the story that flowed was sweet. let me know what you think. Kathryn is home and wants to see her family
1. Chapter 1

Kathryn walked up to the school near her home. She had been back on Earth for a few days now and she hadn't been able to see any of her family. She was released from the debriefings late last night and she took the first transporter back to Indiana this morning. With her duffle she walked into the elementary school and walked into the office on her left. She acknowledged the secretary at the desk as she approached.

"May I help you. . ," she paused a moment to count the pips on her collar, "Captain?"

Kathryn opened her mouth to respond but the Principal came from her office and spotted Kathryn with great joy.

"Oh my god Kathryn you're home."

She came around the desk and gave Kathryn a hug.

"Hello Nora how are you?"

"I am doing just fine."

Nora turned to the secretary.

"Nadine this is Kathryn Janeway, Devon Janeway's wife and the mother of Conner and Jorja."

"Hi pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

Nora faced Kathryn again.

"Does Devon know you're home?"

"No I came to surprise her and I want to see my kids."

"Ok so I am going to be doing my rounds in a moment I will take you to Devon's room and then we'll take you both to go get the kids out of their class."

"Sounds like a plan."

Nora grabbed her PADD and they made their way down the hall.

Kathryn looked about her with a sense of longing. She knew she missed out on some really important years of her kids lives and she hated it. She followed Nora to a room on the second floor and she knocked and Kathryn stayed out of site for a moment. She listened as Nora did what she assumed was her usual schpeal for her visits and as she was talking to Devon who now had her back to the door Kathryn crept in and held a finger to her lips telling the kids to be quiet. She stood right behind Devon and smiled down at her. Nora looked up at her over Devon's shoulder which caused Devon to turn around. Devon screamed and jumped into Kathryn's arms. She held on tight and cried into her wife's shoulder.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Kathryn lowered her back down and kissed her forehead and continued to hold her.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to love."

Devon couldn't let her go. She wouldn't let her go never again would she let her go. She turned to face her class and smiled at them.

"Ok class this is my wife Kathryn. Everyone say hello."

"Hi!" came the overwhelming roar from the kids.

Kathryn waved to them all and looked back at Nora who was bringing a substitute into the room.

"Mrs. Janeway I am giving you the rest of the day off and I have already called over to Mr. Johanson's room to have Jorja and Conner ready to leave when you get there."

"Thank you."

Nora smiled at Kathryn and stood infront of the class as Devon grabbed her things and followed Kathryn out of the room. Once in the hall way away from little eyes Devon spun Kathryn around and threw her arms around her neck pulling her down to kiss her. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Devon's waist and deepened the kiss. When the pulled apart to breath Devon rested her head on Kathryn's chest.

"I knew you were alive. I knew you wouldn't leave us forever."

Kathryn smiled and kissed the top of her wife's head.

"I love you baby. I want to see my kids."

Devon nodded and pulled Kathryn down the hall and up to the third floor. They walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. And a tall skinny man came to it he smiled down at Devon and then with an aghast smile offered Kathryn his hand. Kathryn shook it and smiled back.

"Jole can Kathryn go in and get Jorja and Conner?"

"Of course."

Kathryn dropped her duffle and walked slowly into the room. She looked at the class of thirty and realized she hasn't seen either of her children since they were babies. But something deep in her heart was drawing her to the little blond boy and the red haired girl sitting together. She knelt down in front of them and they both threw their arms around her.

"Hi mommy." Conner cried into her neck.

"We missed you mommy." Jorja said.

Kathryn could hold back her tears any longer she cried hard as she held her babies close. She would never be taken away from them again she swore it to herself. She pulled away and looked at them both.

"You guys got so big."

"Why are you crying mommy?" Jorja asked looking very confused.

"Because I'm happy. I missed you guys sooo much. I love you both."

"Love you too." They said together.

Kathryn stood up and held both of their hands as they walked back to the door. They watched as the adults talked and then they made their way out of school together as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Homecoming chapter 2

Kathryn walked with Devon at her side and her kids in her arms toward their house on the hill. Devon walked with Kathryn's duffle bag over her shoulder she smiled at her wife and kids as the twins chatted away about all things they have learned since Kathryn disappeared. Kathryn's grin was infectious she knew she had a lot to make up for and she was going to start now.

"Hey guys Grandma Gretchen and Aunt Phoebe don't know I'm home yet. Why don't we all go drop our bags off at home then make our way to surprise them?"

The twins cheered and through their arms in the air. Devon laughed at their enthusiasm she would have a hug favor to ask of her mother in law tonight but she had a feeling Gretchen wouldn't mind. They got home and dropped the kids' school books on the kitchen table and Kathryn brought her duffle to their room.

Devon watched her wife from the door. She could see she was a little lost but still had a twinge of recognition in her eyes. Kathryn put her bag on the bed and turned to her wife. Devon walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the red head. Kathryn kissed the top of her head. Connor and Jorja run into the room and smile up at their mothers.

"Mommy we needs to change out our schoo cwoths." Jorja jumped up and down.

"Come on mommy I wanna see ganma." Connor pleaded.

Devon looked up at Kathryn and kissed her lips.

"Why don't you unpack while I get them changed then we can head over to your mother's. I have a plan to get your sister there as well."

Kathryn smiled down at her and nodded.

Devon took the kids into their room and Kathryn began to unpack her duffle. She started placing her cloths in drawers and trinkets on her night stand. She picked up a photo of Devon and her at their wedding and smiled at the memories it brought back. Kathryn was in a white halter tux vest and tux pants and Devon in her gown dancing close and smiling at the camera. Kathryn put the photo down and looked at the poster size photos on the wall in front of her. One on the left was a black and white profile of Devon, a sheet covering her breasts with her hands on her seven month pregnant belly. The white sheet a stark contrast to her tan skin gave the photo a soothing glow. The one in the middle was of Devon and herself the day the twins were born, Kathryn holding Connor and Devon holding Jorja. The photo on the right was the four of them when the twins turned one. They memories of the following years came rushing back to Kathryn. When she told Devon about her commission to Voyager and the huge fight they had. Kathryn couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks as she silently cried.

"Kathryn are you ready to. . ?"

Devon's words died on her lips when she saw they tears on her wife's face. She rushed over and pulled her into her arms.

"Baby what's wrong? What happened?"

Kathryn cried into her wife's neck. When she settled down a bit she pushed her fingers through Devon's wavy blond hair and looked deep into her green eyes. She didn't want to say anything she just wanted to memorize every inch of her face.

"Kathryn love you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

Kathryn kissed her lips and looked back into her eyes.

"I am never leaving you and the kids again. Never."

Devon smirked and pulled her to her again. Pulling the red head up to stand with her she hugged her.

"Baby I am not letting you go again. Now come on your mother and sister are expecting to see the sick kids."

"You told my mother they were sick?"

"I told her that they have the sniffles and that the school is sending the home but I have to go back in so I was dropping them off."

Kathryn laughed and remembered one of the reasons she loved this woman so much, she was devious.

"Mommies come on." Connor moaned.

Kathryn laughed and tussled Connor's sandy hair.

"Ok big guy we're coming."

The family walked out of the house and headed to Devon's hover car. The ranch Kathryn grew up on was on the other side of town from where they were living and the air was chilled. When they reached the ranch Phoebe's hover car was already there. Devon pulled in behind her and parked. She turned to Kathryn and whispered.

"Ok so do you want me and the kids to go in first or do you wanna go in?"

Kathryn smiled and she looked back at her wife.

"You go in first."

They got out of the car and unbuckled the kids. They let them run to the house. Devon kissed her wife and walked a little ahead of her. Kathryn watched as Gretchen and Phoebe walked out onto the porch and hugged the kids and Devon. Gretchen looked up and noticed her eldest standing in the drive way hands in the butt pockets looking like she did when she was a teenager and not sure of what to say. Gretchen could stop the scream that escaped her. The tears ran down her face she couldn't contain her excitement and joy. She bounced in place and ran to her daughter, throwing her arms around her baby. Her mother's scream caught Phoebe's attention and she looked up from the kids to her mother who was halfway down the drive already. She saw her sister standing there looking shy like always. She looked back at Devon who nodded at her. Phoebe jumped off the porch and ran down to her sister and mother. Kathryn threw one of her arms over her sister.

The three women held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled apart Gretchen dragged her daughter into the house ushering her daughter-in-law and grandchildren ahead of them.


End file.
